


[Podfic] Residual Memory

by kalakirya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dakota829snow's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>a oneshot for Swan Queen week, for day three: Amnesia. Canon up to 3x19; it's AU in that Emma gets injured after she leaves the hospital with Hook to take on Zelena. Timeline is slightly altered thereafter :)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Residual Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Residual Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118282) by dakota829snow. 



**Title:** Residual Memory

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 59:16

[download from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/residual-memory)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bOuaT%5d%20Residual%20Memory%20-%20written%20by%20dakota829snow.mp3)

cover by me!

 

for tarae, in thanks for their general donation to fandomaid :)


End file.
